<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stone’s throw by meowcode</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999308">stone’s throw</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcode/pseuds/meowcode'>meowcode</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stand Still Stay Silent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, M/M, Restraints, Trans Lalli Hotakainen, Trans Male Character, Vibrators, uhmm idk if there r lakes near reynir’s village but there r now i guess!, you’ll never guess. (it’s lalli)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcode/pseuds/meowcode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reynir can do this. Probably.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reynir Árnason/Lalli Hotakainen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stone’s throw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Reynir was a boy, Bjarni would drag him out, out of the village and to a lake and try to show him how to skip rocks. Reynir was never actually very good at it. But he appreciated it, the idea of it. Liked watching the soft taps against the water before the stone sank.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lalli is a lot like that. Cool and still like the waters in his Haven. It makes sense. Lalli grew up on a lake. Reynir couldn’t skip stones, but he can do this. Soft taps. Little disturbances on the surface. Reynir’s hand on Lalli’s side, and then down, on his hip. His other hand cups Lalli’s cheek, and the Finn lets out a shuddering sigh, turning his face and pressing his nose into Reynir’s palm. The fabric of the blindfold is smooth where it touches his hand, the incessant buzzing of the vibrator impossibly loud. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lalli can’t touch him back. His hands are bound. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reynir pulls back, and Lalli leans forward, starts to chase him, whining, but he can’t go too far without dislodging the vibrator where it sits nestled against his cunt, and he stops whimpering when Reynir shushes him. Lalli rights himself and- oh- gasps. The vibrator must have shifted. Apparently to a good spot, because now Lalli’s whole body shakes and wavers with the effort to keep himself still.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reynir scoots back to observe him. Lalli’s mouth hangs open, in a constant, silent cry, chest heaving, flushed and trembling and really too pretty to be fair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Staying hands off isn’t exactly easy for either of them. A large, large part of Reynir could yell for all that he’s not touching Lalli. He wants to close the distance between them, and then slip inside him and close it even more, replace that stupid viberator - he knows he could do a better job. Instead he curls a fist around his cock, strokes once. Groans. Lalli hears him and perks up, straining, trying to listen for more. Desperate.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soft taps. Small disturbances. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">... Fuck it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reynir reaches out, grabs Lalli under his arms and pulls him up, off the thing and into his lap. Lalli inhales sharply, once in surprise at being lifted, and once in anticipation as Reynir’s cock presses against his entrance. Lalli is so, so wet, there’s no way Reynir can be expected to hold off anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reynir sighs softly as Lalli sinks down onto him. Lalli keens, begging.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh, well. Reynir can’t deny him. He was never good at skipping stones, anyway. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>420 words exactly !! subscribe to my youtube</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>